Some printing apparatuses include opposed rolls that form a nip at which marking materials are fixed onto media. Liquid release agents can be supplied to the rolls by liquid delivery systems. The release agents are used to reduce adherence of media and marking materials to the rolls.
It would be desirable to provide pressure rolls that can provide an extended service life when exposed to release agents, and methods of making the pressure rolls.